


Darling, Hold My Hands As We Fall

by AsianDragonQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventurers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianDragonQueen/pseuds/AsianDragonQueen
Summary: Peridot finds an artifact that flies, and floats up into the air with Lapis holding her hand.Then her grip falters.





	Darling, Hold My Hands As We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read my book Meet Me At The Tide, I will write that. I just wanted to write this because I dunno, I'm an ass. Keep in mind I wrote this in about half an hour at the park. Not very thought out.

     It had been a mistake.

     And now Peridot was paying for it.

     She was just curious.

     The artifact in that temple in the mountains was hard to grip onto, not to mention it made you _fly._

 _Lapis yelled in horror as her girlfriend started floating up into the sky. The open ceiling would've let Peridot float away and die in space_ _._

Lapis grips her other hand assuringly as Peridot's grip loosens.

     A tear forms into the blonde's eye as she chocks back a sob.

     _Peridot felt extra weight grabbing onto her. Looking down, Peridot saw Lapis was holding onto her arm with both hands, her face clearly full of panic._

Lapis smiles at Peridot, the fear evident in her eyes.

     _The artifact lifted them higher than the two had ever been._

 _The two screamed as the stone slowly_ _brought them_ _higher and higher in the blue sky._

Peridot manages to blurt an apology to her girlfriend.

     "It's okay," she answers.

     _Peridot's mind raced with anxieties, and what she missed in her life._

 _"_ It's all my fault," is what she says to her girlfriend.

     "We both caused this," her girlfriend reasons.

     _When they reach the clouds, Peridot fully panics._

_Lapis calms her girlfriend of five years with words of assurance._

"Now we're going to die," she sobs.

     "At least we're going to meet our death together," her girlfriend soothes.

     _Their grips on each other and the object tighten as they go higher and higher._

When oxygen is finally so low Peridot can't manage anymore, it happens.

     She falters and slips.

     _Peridot apologizes to her girlfriend, stammering apologizes._

The two girls hold each other's hands as they fall down to the ground.

     The first tear falls.

 _Her girlfriend responds to her anxiety's_ _with_ _assurances_ _again_ _._ _"It's okay."_

Lapis pulls Peridot closer, and kisses her as tears fall.

     It's warm, melancholy.

     _Peridot's grip fails, and they fall as they hold each other._

Peridot pulls away, too consumed with emotions and feelings of dread.

     Lapis smiles as she too feels the impending doom.

     _They kiss as they fall._

"I'm scared," Peridot manages to call out in the wind.

     _Peridot admits of her terror; Lapis silently admits to it also._

_Lapis only says one thing before they die._

     "Darling, hold my hands as we fall."


End file.
